Jar of Hearts
by Aphrodite-Venus-u.k
Summary: He just collected hearts and placed them into a jar. Once the jar was full, he just snapped the lid on and walked away from all of those hearts. Cole and Isabel


Jar of Hearts

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Maggie Stiefvater. This story was inspired by Christina Perri's song "Jar of Hearts."

Author's Note: This is my spin on Cole's seizure.

Time: Forever

POV: Isabel

Genre: Romance, Angst, and Drama

Rating: PG-13

Date Finished: February 7, 2012

I sat inside my SUV thinking about the world in general. I was thinking about who terrible, once you actually thought about it, the world really is. There is people starving, people struggling, and people dying on a day to day basis. I mean, how can we truly live with ourselves?

Yeah, life sucks.

I stared up at the large house that sat in front of me. If Sam had not called about Grace, I would not be here. I could not and would not risk running into Cole St. Clair. That boy was the one who let people suffer. He was the reason behind so much suffering. Sure, he was suffering himself, but that was beside the point.

The point is that Cole St. Clair is the devil. That is it. End of story.

The boy just added me to his growing jar of hearts. I am unsure of how many other hearts are in that jar, but I am almost certain that the jar is overflowing. He may be on his second jar even. He just collected hearts and placed them into a jar. Once the jar was full, he just snapped the lid on and walked away from all of those hearts.

Yep, he was a player.

I climbed out of my vehicle and walked up the steps. Each step creaked with each step. I reached the door and opened it without even bothering to knock.

"Hello?" I called. The house seemed empty, but if Sam had called me, then he had to be near. "Hello?" I walked through the house.

There was no one in the house. It was like it was a ghost of a past life. The wolves who would never come back still had some sort of presence there. Their scent, bits of their lives, and such still lingered there. It was as if they were living there without really living. You know what I am saying?

As I walked through the house, I could feel those ghosts sneaking up on me. People were still there, even if they were not. It was as if those souls that had been locked in the jar of hearts were fighting to escape.

I pasted the den and heard a groan. I rushed in and saw the devil himself. His body was shaking violently, then it stopped. I listened. There was nothing but my heart racing and my own breathing. There was nothing coming from the body on the floor.

I rushed over to the devil and shook him. Was he dead? I saw the needle lying on the floor. Did he just succeed at committing suicide? He had been talking about it, but I did not believe he would have the guts to do it. Shocking, guess he was stronger that I thought he was.

"Cole," I said worried. "Cole, please wake up."

He did not move. He was starting to turn blue. The lid was closing on his jar and cutting him off from the world.

Tears were starting to form in my eyes. He was jerk, collecting his jar of hearts, but I did not want anything to happen to him. "Cole, please wake up."

Cole did not move. I was getting very concerned. He should be moving, he should be waking up. No, he could not leave me. He just could not go. I will not let him. He may have given up, but I had not. Cole was not over until I said otherwise.

"Cole, please," I begged. Tears were running freely down my face. "Pl-please don't go."

I loved him. Wait, what? Who did he think he was playing with my heart? No, I already said that I would not become another heart in his jar. I was not going to allow that just because he was dying. Okay, that was pushing it.

I bent down and kissed his soft lips. I had heard that a kiss could bring life. I was hoping that that rumour was true. I was hoping that I had the kiss of life. I kissed him for several minutes. There was no response. The colour did not return to him. He was still a dead pale.

"Cole, please." I broke the kiss for a moment to whisper those words. "Cole, please come back to me."

I kissed him again. This time I got a response. His eyes opened and his looks returned to normal.

He reached out and touched my cheek. "Isabel," he whispered.

I took his hand. "Yes, yes it's me."

He looked up at me. "Guess that did not work," he laughed.

I did not respond. I thought that this would be a case to live for the moment and ask questions later. There would be tomorrow for that.

Today, Cole St. Clair would not be adding another heart to his jar of hearts.


End file.
